The Twins Wishes
by CherryJoker01
Summary: Sakura, together with her twins sister, Ying Fa wished to be reborn as human. Their wishes will be grant if they could finish their work as the guardian angels for the twins guys. Will their wish be grant and reborn as human again?
1. Chapter 1

Cherry: -trembles-

Utau : Daijoubu?

Cherry: -nods- Hai..daijoubu, now we created a new story about eto..I won't tell you! xD

Utau : I know though

Cherry: -sweatdrops- Fine -pouts-

**xXxXxXx**

Sakura POV

I have a soul, the heart, mind and looks of an eighteen year old girl. But I can't remember the reason why I'm dying and woke up in this place together with my twin, Ying Fa. I wished to be reborn and grown up like a humans but I know it's too late and it will never be granted, but Ying Fa believed it that the wishes will be grant someday. She really have a strong mind.

Ying Fa have a different personality. She's a clumsy, playful and cheerful girl. But mines, I'm just a shy girl. I'm not the cheerful girl as Ying Fa. I wished I could be like her too. I smiled softly and looked down to the Earth. It's really peaceful at down there..

"Sakura-nee-chan!" Ying Fa yelled out, calling her sister that was sitting under the tree. She flew and panted softly as she arrived and knelt down beside her twin. Sakura blinked her emerald eyes and tilted her head to the side, confusing to her twin's reactions.

"What's wrong, Ying Fa?" she asked as she watched Ying Fa breathed heavily and smiled softly towards her. It's only made her more confused.

"Ne, we're going to be a guardian angel! If we complete our work, our wish will come true. Oh, here. Take this" Ying Fa handed her a bag towards Sakura, smiling happily. Sakura took it with her confused feelings and looked into it. "What's this?"

"That's the info about the person you're going to be as their guardian angel.." Mikaru, their closest friend flew beside them with a soft smile on her lips. She blinked her amber eyes and giggled softly as she saw Sakura's confused reactions before speaking again.

"I'll guard you down to the Earth and from there, you'd need to find the person you needed too and then..good luck."

Sakura's lips opened to ask her something before a light glowing brightly underneath them. Ying Fa yelled happily while Mikaru smiled, watching them both. She's really hope she could go with them but she can't. She will just watch them from up there. Sakura screamed in panic.

"HOE!!"

Sakura closed her emerald eyes as she could felt she was falling into the tree but Ying Fa laughed happily. She's really enjoy it but not for Sakura. BUMP!

"I-itai.."

The brunette slowly stood up, still wincing quietly before looking around to find her twin. Ying Fa giggled and jumped randomly, running around Sakura.

"Look, look. We can run, walk and do anything like the humans do! We don't have our wings anymore!" she yelled happily and kept running around Sakura.

Her emerald eyes blinked and turned around her. True, they don't have their wings anymore. They're a human and became guardian angel. She smiled softly and blinked her eyes as she noticed the bag that she held, opening it and tilted head before taking out the hat.

"What's this for?"

Ying Fa stopped from running as she heard Sakura's asking and took out the hat from her own bag as well before smiling faintly and pointed up to Sakura's head then to up her head.

"We need to hide that from humans eyes, we can't let them know about this..so that's why we need to wear this things, the hat..to hide that"

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes as she watched Ying Fa put the hat on her head before she wearing her hat as well. She took out the papers from her bag and read them. Ying Fa does the same with her before pecking to Sakura's papers and smiled.

"So they're twins too ne? We're going to be their guardian angel..we're the twins and those guys too.."

xXxXxXx

Cherry: -laughs- xD

Utau : Oi..is that twins mean..

Cherry: -shuts Utau's mouth and laughs again- Try to figure it out then xD

Utau : -mumbles- x-x


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I took it too long and sorry, too much problems in real-life.**

The amethyst eyes blinked for a moment; there was a big sound crushed from the garden where the place she always staying and spending the time alone. Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of the president Daidouji Toy Company. She hurried and ran into the garden, before looking around as she spotted the two young girls were talking to each other.

Wait, twins?

She silently watched them from behind the tree. She never met them before or anywhere. They might be new at here, no wonder why one of them seems having a pale look on her face, while the other one was yelling happily. She decided to ask them and slowly stood up, walking towards them while wearing a soft smile on her lips.

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes as she felt the other presence, which it was getting close with them. She looked around and saw the young girl, she had a smile on her lips. She turned towards her and blinked her eyes again as the girl stepped in front of them. Ying Fa stopped from reading the details and turned her attention to the strange girl in front of them.

Tomoyo smiled cheekily, she knew that she was the reason why the girls suddenly silenced when she were walking towards them. "Are you alright? Your both seems are lost at here, am I right?" Sakura blinked her emerald eyes as she just noticed that they was still standing at the same place since they arrived, she blushed in embarrassment and nodded slightly in respond.

Ying Fa smiled sweetly and nodded, "True, we just arrived here and is this in..eto, your house?" Amethyst eyes blinked and giggled slightly, she nodded. "Yes. Oh, you should come to my house." She took Sakura and Ying Fa's hand before dragging them out of the garden. The twins just followed them, Sakura amazed as she looked around them. _Her house is really big.._ thought Sakura.

As Tomoyo smiled, asking them to sit down. She looked to Sakura then to Ying Fa. She smiled again. After the maid put down the tea and walked off, Tomoyo looked towards the twins. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. You can call me by my name. Then how about you two?" she asked.

Sakura smiled in return and looked to her twin, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my twin, Ying Fa" Tomoyo blinked her amethyst eyes and stared towards them. "Ying Fa? Isn't that name were Chinese and it's means Cherry Blossom, like your name too Sakura-chan." Ying Fa smiled cheekily and nodded. "True but can I ask something, Tomoyo-chan?" she suspected that maybe Tomoyo knew their identities.

Tomoyo turned her amethyst eyes towards Ying Fa, she seemed could read her mind. She giggled and nodded slightly to her answer before Ying Fa could answer it. Sakura frowned in her place, Ying Fa sweatdropped. "E-EH?" Tomoyo grinned slightly.

Ying Fa turned to her twin as Sakura sighed softly. "Anou..Tomoyo-chan, could you please keep it as secret.." Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and nodded. "Sure but I hope you also could let me to film both of you!"

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes and sweatdropped, she tilted her head. "Eh?" Tomoyo's amethyst eyes sparkled, she kept looking to Sakura. Ying Fa giggled softly. Sakura sweatdropped and nodded. "S-sure"

Tomoyo smiled widely and nodded. "Arigatou Sakura-chan, Ying Fa-chan. Since your both still didn't have a place to stay, you can stay at here with me. I don't have any siblings and my mother busy with her work, that's why..-" Ying Fa nodded. "Sure"

Sakura sweatdropped and frowned before staring to her twin. "Y-Ying Fa?"

Ying Fa blinked her emerald eyes and puffed her cheeks, "But she let us though, why don't we take her offer? We really didn't have any place to stay though" Sakura kept frowning and sighed softly. "Fine.."

Tomoyo smiled and watched the twins before blinking her amethyst eyes as she spotted the papers those twins were holding. She smiled as she saw the pictures. "Sakura-chan, Ying Fa-chan, isn't that pictures were Li-kun?"

Sakura stopped and blushed in embarrassment before nodding. Ying Fa laughed as she nodded as well. "True, we got the twins as well to take care. Ne, did you know about them too? Eto..Syaoron Li and Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo smiled as she sipped the tea, she looked towards the both and nodded. "Of course I know them, they're famous in my school. Ah which school your both went?"

Ying Fa and Sakura sweatdropped before they grinned. "Anou..we didn't go to school yet since we just arrived today.." Tomoyo chuckled and stood up. "Then let's go to register your name." she asked and held the twins hands as they walked out of the house.

XxXxX

Sakura blinked her emerald eyes in surprise as she looked around the school, Ying Fa giggled as they followed Tomoyo entered into the school. Sakura blinked her emerald eyes as they suddenly stopped. She sweatdropped and rubbed her nose since she got hit by Ying Fa's back. "W-what's wrong?"

Tomoyo turned towards them and smiled, "Let's go to register your name now" Sakura and Ying Fa just nodded before entering into the room.

**After 20 minutes.**

Sakura sighed in relief and blinked her emerald eyes as she spotted the guy that wore a white coat, he have a blond hair and sapphire eyes. She smiled to him and bowed down. "Konnichiwa" The man smiled in return and nodded. "Konnichiwa~ Are you a new student? Oh, is that your twin? Your both are really same~ Ah, I'm Fai D. Flourite but you could call me Fai-sensei. Yorushiku"

Her emerald eyes blinked and smiled softly, Ying Fa smiled as well and nodded. "I'm Ying Fa and this is my twin, Sakura." Tomoyo smiled gently and looked up to him. "Fai-sensei, I thought today is a holiday but why are you at here? Is there any students come here to have a class?" Fai laughed and shook his head. "Ah, not like that. I have works to do. Well, Tomoyo-chan. You could bring Sakura-chan and Ying Fa-chan around the school so they won't be lose in our school. Jaa ne~" Fai smiled and waved to them before walking off.

Tomoyo smiled and turned towards the twins, she blinked her amethyst eyes in surprise. "Eh? Ying Fa-chan? Where's Sakura-chan?" Ying Fa frowned in her place and turned to her side, she sighed softly. "Maybe she's somewhere at here. Let's go find her, Tomoyo-chan"

Cherry : How? How? How? D:

Utau : -sweatdrops and yawns- I'm sleepy now.

Cherry : -Ignores- I promise the next chapter will be longer than this! Dx

Utau : -drags her off-


End file.
